


via crucis

by orphan_account



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в католицизме Via Crucis — богослужение, воссоздающее в памяти верующих основные моменты страданий Иисуса Христа. Богослужение состоит из 14 стояний, представляющих собой различные моменты Страстей Христа. Традиционно на стенах католических храмов помещаются по периметру четырнадцать картин или скульптурных композиций, соответствующих четырнадцати стояниям крестного пути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	via crucis

1.  
Они переезжают в город, когда братьям исполняется пять лет, ровнёхонько в день их рождения, и в кузове тряского грузовика, набитом тюками и коробками и старой дубовой мебелью, мать суёт им в рот кусочки шоколада, вытирает чумазые мордашки ладонью, смеётся и плачет, и близнецы таращат на неё круглые испуганные глаза.  
"Чтоб ему лечь и не встать, вашему папаше," - говорит мать и обнимает их, прижимает вихрастые головы к своему животу, - "проклятие на мою душу он, geoineach. Не отдам вас ему, воробышки мои. Пусть ему та его шлюха дублинская родит ягнят на забой, так-то."  
Братья ничего не понимают. Материнские большие руки гладят их по затылкам, её сильноетело трясётся от рыданий, и они одновременно - как делают почти всё - изворачиваются так, чтобы видеть друг друга, находят ладошки друг друга и держатся друг за друга крепко-крепко.

2.  
Новый дом больше того, в котором они жили раньше, но в нём уже живут незнакомые люди, мужчины и женщины - дядья и тётки близнецов, и все они, как один, похожи на мать - с красными широкими ладонями, с буйными рыжими кудрями, невысокие, крепкие, ясноглазые. Кто-то подхватывает Мерфи, подбрасывает высоко в воздух и ловит, хохочет, ставит на землю, шлёпает по попе - "не наш малец-то, тёмненький, смотри-ка, в ангела твоего, что ли" - и все хохочут, пахнет потом и пивом, кто-то запрыгивает в кузов и начинает передавать вещи в руки тех, кто стоит внизу. Мерфи вертит головой, ищет взглядом брата и не находит, и готовится зареветь, и тут липкая ладошка Коннора сжимает его пальцы, и брат оттаскивает его в сторону, говорит: "Побежали, я знаю, куда".  
Они прячутся за проржавевшей бочкой, полной дождевой воды, на крошечном заднем дворике, прислоняются к нагретому солнцем металлу спинами и долго тревожно молчат.  
"На," - Коннор достаёт из кармана зелёное яблоко, суёт Мерфи, - "только оно невкусное. А у тебя глаза мокрые."  
"Ну и врёшь", - Мерфи мотает головой, вытирает рукавом нос.  
Коннор пожимает плечами.  
"Папа приедет," - говорит он. - "Говорил, что приедет на день рождения с подарками. Приедет."  
"Не хочу тут жить," - угрюмо говорит Мерфи.  
Коннор пропускает его слова мимо ушей - сосредоточенно выдёргивает жухлые травинки из земли.  
"Интересно," - говорит он, - "что он нам подарит".

3.  
Отец приезжает, когда вещи уже перенесены внутрь дома, длинный стол вытащен во дворик, и выпита не одна дюжина бутылок пива, и спеты уже песни, которые даже Коннор и Мерфи знают и подпевают - и про Дэнни-паренька, и про Молли Мэлоун, и про каменистую дорогу до Дублина.   
Близнецы сидят на крыльце, сытые, сонные, с пылающими от впечатлений и усталости щеками, и тут Коннор вскрикивает: "Папа! Мерф, СМОТРИ - папа!.." - и вскакивает, несётся в расставленные руки отца, взлетает, подхваченный ими, к небу, и восторженно визжит.  
Отец сажает его на плечо, Мерфи - на второе и идёт в дом, кивает мимоходом дядьям, и те притихают, провожают его широкую спину настороженными взглядами лис, почуявших гончую.

4.  
"Вот и я".  
Мать застывает посреди комнаты и роняет стопку чистых простыней.  
Отец спускает Мерфи и Коннора на пол.  
"Бегите, волчата. Ну-ка, давайте же...."  
Мать смотрит на него не мигая. Глаза её превращаются в лёд, скулы - в камень.  
"Чтоб земля под тобой провалилась," - говорит она - и голос её вздрагивает, и она падает вдруг вперёд всем телом, на руки отцу, виснет у него на шее, целует его глаза и лоб, и плачет, и прижимается губами к его рту, шепчет в него: "Слава Богу, вернулся, a ghraidh, слава Господу..."

5.  
Мерфи засыпает прежде, чем они тихо заходят в комнату и мать начинает раздеваться ко сну.  
Коннор сквозь неплотно закрытые ресницы видит, как отец наклоняется к их кровати. Отводит большой тёплой ладонью волосы со лба Коннора, касается плеча сопящего Мерфи и кладёт на подушку что-то - подарок, понимает Коннор и едва сдерживается, чтоб не вскочить, не посмотреть, что же там, - но справляется с любопытством, обнимает брата, прижимается щекой к его спине между лопаток, прислушивается к разговору родителей. Он не вслушивается в слова - слова каждый раз всё те же, - только в голоса: голос отца, ровный и тихий, и голос матери, который становится всё громче, горький от злости и любви, высокий и срывающийся от упрямства и нежности. Всё как обычно: она проклинает отца, желает ему смерти, просит прощения и прощает, а он говорит с ней так спокойно и отстранённо, будто кто-то другой заставляет звуки исходить из его горла и двигает его губами и языком.  
"Мальчики спят," - говорит отец, - "тише, женщина."  
"Хорош отец," - мать понижает голос до шёпота, но всё равно кричит, - "что ж ты, такой заботливый, приезжаешь раз в сто лет? Что ж я не знаю, что им сказать, если ты однажды не вернёшься, а?"  
"Не надо," - просит отец, - ты же знаешь, я..."  
"Не знаю," - кричит мать неистовым шёпотом и снова начинает плакать, и Коннор крепче прижимается к спине Мерфи, задерживает дыхание, зажмуривается изо всех сил.  
"Тише," - шепчет отец, - "тише, тише, со мной никогда не случится ничего такого, о чём ты думаешь, так что даже думать перестань, и с мальчиками тоже, и Господь так или иначе их призовёт, раньше или позже, хотим мы или нет..."  
Мать продолжает упрекать и проклинать его сквозь сдавленные всхлипы, он шумно вздыхает, тяжело скрипят пружины, и рыдания матери постепенно стихают, сменяются долгими вздохами, влажными звуками поцелуев, невнятным срывающимся шёпотом отца и мерным скрипом кровати.  
Коннор утыкается лицом в затылок Мерфи и беззвучно бормочет в него: "Спи, спи, спи, спи, спи..." - пока сам не забывается тревожным неглубоким сном.

6.  
Утром близнецы надевают на шею чётки, найденные на подушке, движением, будто впечатанным в каждую клетку их тел, естественным и не нуждающимся в подсказках, почти неосознанным и изначальным, как дыхание: одновременно прижимаются губами к кресту, накидывают нить бусин на тонкие детские шейки, заправляют за вырезы футболок - и что-то происходит, что-то, заставляющее братьев замереть, глядя друг другу в зрачки, и пропустить вдох, и тут же проходит, легко и мимолётно, как всё в детстве.  
Братья бегут играть с отцом и забывают эти несколько секунд на много-много лет, чтобы потом снова вспомнить и не забывать уже никогда.  
Отец остаётся на неделю, помогает вынести из комнаты под самой крышей изъеденную жучками дряхлую мебель, и Коннора с Мерфи, к радости Коннора, переселяют туда.  
По вечерам он сидит на крыльце, близнецы - на его коленях или рядом, прижавшись к его большому тёплому телу, и рассказывает им истории о домах с привидениями, о давно прошедших войнах и прочие истории из тех, что любят мальчишки, а потом, когда неудержимая сладкая зевота начинает наполнять их рты, поднимает сыновей - Коннор роняет голову на одно широкое плечо, Мерфи на второе, - и несёт в постель, помогает раздеться, укрывает, касается губами чистых детских лобиков и идёт к матери, и до рассвета она ненавидит его, проклинает, прощает и любит - громко и страстно, как делает почти всё. 

7.  
В день накануне отъезда он берёт близнецов на прогулку в город.  
"Смотрите," - говорит он, когда они стоят на берегу Лиффи, - "если будете смотреть очень, очень внимательно - увидите угря, которому лет почти столько, как самой реке. Огромный, как Левиафан, и очень похож на вашего дядю Каллума, глаза и губы - ну точь-в-точь."  
Коннор хохочет.  
"Тише ты," - сердито одёргивает Мерфи, напряжённо вглядываясь в медленно колышущиеся под пластами воды тени.  
Коннор толкает его в плечо и тут же берёт за руку, бессловно прося прощения, и Мерфи едва заметно кивает.  
Отец странно улыбается, глядя на них.  
"Я совсем забыл, ребята," - говорит, виновато разводя руками. - "Этот угорь, он спит днём, так что увидеть его можно, но только в самые тёмные ночи, со специальным подводным фонарём. Но пойдёмте-ка, я вам покажу кое-что получше."  
Мерфи вздыхает и поворачивается к нему.  
"Что?"  
"Вашу жизнь," - говорит отец. - "Ваше будущее, волчата."

8.  
Длинные коридоры школы пахнут мелом и мастикой, сиденье скамьи у директорского кабинета вытерто до блеска штанами тысяч учеников и посетителей. Мерфи ёрзает, придвигается поближе к Коннору, ищет его ладонь.  
\- Это школа, - шепчет Коннор, сжимая его прохладные пальцы.  
\- Знаю, - буркает Мерфи.   
\- Думаешь, мы будем здесь учиться?  
Мерфи хмурится.  
\- Мама говорила, можно и дома научиться всему. У нас же есть книжки, видел?  
Коннор серьёзно кивает.  
Они замолкают и сосредоточенно болтают ногами, пока отец не выходит из кабинета директора, сердитый и решительный.  
\- Пойдёмте-ка отсюда, парни.  
Близнецы сползают со скамьи, не разнимая рук, и спешат за ним к выходу по пустым гулким коридорам.

9.  
"Запомните," - говорит отец, - "слушайте и запоминайте, волчата."  
На залитом светом крыльце он приседает, чтобы быть наравне с близнецами, и смотрит в их серьёзные лица. Солнце будит в его волосах отблески тёмной меди, вспыхивает нимбом за его затылком.   
Коннор и Мерфи щурятся.  
"Бог направит вашу руку и ваши мысли, и когда кто-то захочет учить вас Его словам - помните это. Бог есть любовь, и Бог есть солнце и щит, и вы - оружие Его и рука, держащая оружие. "  
Он поднимается и берёт близнецов за руки.  
"И когда учителя будут говорить с вами, слушайте их; но слушайте прежде голос своего сердца и своего разума, потому что через него с вами говорит Господь."

10.  
Отец уезжает, и близнецы начинают ходить в школу.  
Они младшие в классе, они не ходят в воскресную школу, потому что так решил отец и мать, после долгой громкой перебранки в ночь его отъезда, согласилась с его решением; поначалу на переменах они держатся в стороне ото всех, не разжимают рук - настороженные, серьёзные, напряжённые, и проходит много дней, прежде чем Мерфи впервые выпускает ладошку Коннора из своей и бежит погонять мяч на школьном дворе с мальчишками из класса.   
Коннор смотрит на него в окно, и брат, чувствуя спиной его взгляд, оборачивается, застывает на секунду с мячом в руках. Коннор машет ему рукой, улыбается, и Мерфи благодарно кивает и бежит дальше.

11.  
Они незаметно, словно за одну ночь, вырастают из карапузов в угловатых поджарых подростков, взрослеют стремительно - тянутся вверх, раздаются в плечах - и становятся всё больше похожи друг на друга, но не обычным зеркальным сходством близнецов; волосы Мерфи темнеют, вихры Коннора остаются светлыми, как в раннем детстве. Они похожи, как тени друг друга: одинаковый изгиб спины и разворот плеч, та же задиристая посадка головы, мальчишески порывистые движения - одновременные, слаженные, как в танце, и когда они берутся за руки, ладони их ложатся одна в одну так, будто нарочно выточены друг под друга. Дома мать кормит их обедом - порции, каких хватило бы взрослому мужчине, и с той же заботливой одержимостью, с какой подкладывает лучшие куски, подсовывает им книги: учебники, романы, словари - всё подряд, и они поглощают знания так же жадно, как и пищу. Дни проносятся мимо с шелестом листаемых ветром страниц раскрытой книги; слова и истории впитываются в память, близнецов, как вода в соскучившуюся по дождю землю. Во время весёлой шумной возни перед сном они борются, опрокидывают друг друга на лопатки, катаются по полу и перебрасываются грязными словечками на чужих языках: "bastardo", "Arshloch", "segaiolo" - и засыпают потом в одной постели, которая уже давно слишком мала, чтобы обоим можно было спать, раскинувшись на спине, разбросав свободно руки; стукаются во сне коленками, толкаются - и неизменно просыпаются, обнявшись, переплетясь ногами, уткнувшись лбом в лоб. 

12.  
Однажды Коннор просыпается от сонного бормотания Мерфи, приподнимается на локте и замирает, прислушиваясь.  
"Коннор", - зовёт Мерфи. - "Коннор..."  
Коннор трогает его за плечо.  
"Я здесь, Мерф, спи."  
Мерфи распахивает невидящие глаза.  
"Не отставай," - говорит он, глядя сквозь брата. - "Держись меня. Он нас прикроет. И..." - он замолкает, и Коннор чувствует, как волоски на затылке встают дыбом, потому что знает, каким будет слово, готовое сорваться с губ брата со следующим выдохом, и беззвучно проговаривает с ним вместе всю молитву от начала до конца, от скупого и страстного обещания "Твоими пастырями будем мы" до торжественной латыни "спиритус санкти".  
И только после, выдохнув, Коннор обнаруживает, что сжимает ладонь брата с такой силой, что у обоих побелели ногти, и Мерфи, окончательно проснувшийся, смотрит на него округлившимися непонимающими глазами.

13.  
Отец всё не возвращается.  
Год за годом от него ни звонков, ни писем, и поначалу близнецы часто слышат, как мать глухо воет по ночам у себя в комнате, швыряет вещи, осыпает отца проклятиями и молит Господа сохранить ему жизнь.  
Мерфи однажды признаётся брату неловким шёпотом, что хочет утешить её, но не знает, как, - не умеет.  
"Не надо," - Коннор качает головой, губы его сжимаются в жёсткую линию, и он становится как две капли воды похож на отца. - "Не унижай её жалостью, Мерф."   
Мерфи не находит, что ответить ему.  
В год, когда мать перестаёт оплакивать отца и тайком заливать тоску дешёвым бренди и начинает пить в открытую, - и стареет на глазах, и её грубоватая красота неумолимо быстро затирается и блекнет, как старая фотография на свету, - близнецы решают бросить школу, которая ничего не может им дать к тому, что они уже знают, - разве что лишние мозоли на задницах от жёстких школьных скамей.  
Они выкуривают по последней сигарете на заднем дворе школы, в тяжёлом, как воздух перед грозой, молчании, одновременно поднимаются, потягиваются и смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
"Бостон," - говорит Коннор.   
Мерфи кивает.  
"Ма справится, Мерф. она крепче, чем кажется."  
"Да знаю я," - хмуро огрызается Мерфи. - "Пойдём."

14.  
"Если вы..." - голос матери дрожит. - "Обещайте, что вернётесь. А то прокляну вас, Боженька мне в свидетели, прокляну, слышите?.."  
Мерфи сжимает в карманах кулаки, сглатывает наполняющую рот внезапную горечь.  
"Брось, ма," - он выталкивает слова изо рта с усилием, не узнавая собственного голоса. - "Со мной никогда не случится ничего такого, о чём ты думаешь, так что даже думать перестань, и с Коннором тоже."  
"Мы найдём отца и вернёмся," - говорит Коннор. - "И Господь так или иначе нас призовёт, ма, раньше или позже, хотим мы или нет."  
Он нащупывает под футболкой чётки и поворачивается к Мерфи - чтобы увидеть, как тот поднимает руку в точно таком же жесте и солнце вспыхивает нимбом за его затылком, рождает медные отблески в тёмных вихрах.


End file.
